


Ballad for Boromir and Legolas

by epkitty



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballad in limerick form because... okay, no, I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad for Boromir and Legolas

There once was a steward of Gondor  
Who found after he’d come very far  
That an elf caught his eye  
And he started to cry,  
For he’d thought that love was no more.

He’d thought that love was a myth,  
Even between kindred and kith,  
But he’d never beheld  
The sight of this elf  
And he knew whom his heart yearned to be with

At first, Gondor’s son was quite shy,  
Until Legolas learned just quite why.  
The elf kissed him gently  
Completely, contently,  
So sweetly, Boromir felt he might die.

Then the most beauteous creature  
Became a most masterful teacher,  
(Though flirting was distant  
And most inconsistent  
When making love was his most artful feature.)

Their sinful escapades were just delightful  
But Boromir felt sadly insightful.  
He questioned the heart  
On Legolas’ part  
And so, pledged, in a voice that was frightful:

“My body is yours, as you said,  
But you are all that fills my head.  
You’ve pierced my heart  
With arrow or dart;  
I love you, though we cannot be wed.”

“My passionate man,” said the elf,  
“You must not at all doubt yourself;  
Your beauty’s beyond measure  
And your love I do treasure  
Above my home, my heart, or myself.”

So Boromir bowed down low before him  
And vowed to love fore’er, no unjust whim.  
Legolas smiled  
And loved back the child,  
Though the future seemed drear and dim.

Together they spent many a night  
With much fun and devilish delight,  
Despite the dark dangers  
And most evil strangers.  
For, with each other they found their true light.

So, these two found love in their souls  
And completed each half to make whole,  
But death came too soon  
One late afternoon  
And turned the elf’s heart to coal.

Mirkwood’s Prince would ne’er smile again  
Whether among dwarf, elf, or men.  
Still, this he gave  
At a watery grave  
“My love, may you find peace, amen.”


End file.
